Things Remembered
by ygolodohtem
Summary: **on semi-hiatus**Radditz has been brought back to life in a badly worded wish. Death seems to make you remember things you thought were long forgotten. Radditz/OC. Mature content beware!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay, so this could either be considered an au, depending on if you are for or against GT.

Technically its set post-Buu. There will eventually be a little side story about a wish gone awry, thus not only bringing a large population of earthlings back, but also a certain Saiyan. So just keep that in mind if you're wondering how the heck Radditz got back to Earth. Either way its just a little story that's been swishing around inside my head recently. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep it up.

**Summery:** Radditz has been brought back to life in a badly worded wish. Death seems to make you remember things you thought were long forgotten. Radditz/OC. Mature content beware!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off any of these characters. I have a day job.

**Chapter 1**

Radditz sat shoulder deep in the cut off oil drum that had served the Son family's bathing needs for the last 30 odd years. He silently wondered when the last time he had taken a proper bath. 'Had it really been so long, ' he mused as he created a little whirlpool in the water with his kai. Closing his eyes, he sank deeper into the water letting his mind wander. 'To happier times? Keh,' he thought shaking his hair loosely across he shoulders.

Certainly it was his first 'proper' bath he remembered the best. He was young then, thirteen or maybe fourteen at the time. He had gone to the palace for work, the new prince had needed attendants. Upon arriving, he had been dragged by his thick hair into a side room, stripped and then dunked in scalding water. People he had never seen in his life began scrubbing him from head to toe. He remembered feeling violated, hands scrubbing his privates, his tail even. Pleas didn't seem to work, and neither did the few forced tears. The onslaught had continued until someone finally lifted him out of the bath and wrapped a overly large, dark blue robe around him. Groaning and pushing the memory out of his mind, he dunked his head under the water.

Coming up for air, he noticed the back door close and Chichi, arms full of firewood, stalked up to him, a rather sour look gracing her features. He sank up to his nose, as she dumped the wood next to the drum and began poking at the fire situated underneath it. Radditz couldn't bear the awkward silence that followed, as Chichi sat below him poking the ashes back to life.

"Don't."

"Don't what, Radditz?" Chichi barked at him.

"You don't have to be so nice to me."

"I have no idea what your talking about," she got up, turning to face him. He just looked at her, his chin hidden under the surface of the water.

"I know you don't want me here. Trust me, I wouldn't have imposed on you if your husband hadn't made such a fuss." Chichi glared at him before turning away and grabbing another piece off wood.

'Gods, I wish I knew what she was thinking. This silence is driving me mad,' he thought bitterly. Dunking under again, he pushed out his mind trying to probe into hers.

'-stupid inconsiderate Goku. Piccolo was bad enough and now he brings this fu-' Her mind suddenly snapped shut, and she let out a hiss. He hadn't expected her to have that kind of mental strength. Coming up for air, he caught her piercing glare once more.

"Bulma warned me about that," she hissed at him.

"Sorry, 'is habit," he slurred against the water. He quickly sat up, catching Chichi off guard, and reached for the soap hanging from a small bag on the side of the drum. She spun around quickly at the sight of his naked chest.

'So much like his brother,' she thought candidly. She turned slowly back around to find him scrubbing his hair. He was waist deep now, his tail wrapped low around his hips. He worked his way down scrubbing his neck and arms. Pretending not to watch him she continued to add more wood and probe at the ashes. 'Get ahold of yourself Chichi. You should be used to the sight of half-naked, muscled men by now.'

Radditz could smell her anger dissipate as she secretly watched him. Unfurling his tail, he began working in the soap from tip to base. He grunted softly and his eyes lolled back. 'Ugh, its like masturbating in front of my mother,' he thought, a wolfish grin spreading across his tan face.

Breath hitching in her throat, Chichi turn toward the house. "I, um, left some clean clothes and a towel over there," she pointed at the pile for emphasis. "If you need anything else, I'll be in the house," she blurted, stalking back through the door. Once inside, she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

Dragging himself slowly out of the old drum, Radditz pulled the towel out of the pile and wrapped it around his waist. Not even bothering to look up as he heard the back door open, he sifted through the rest of the pile until he found what he assumed were undergarments.

"Yes brother?" he questioned, pulling the underwear up and releasing the towel.

Goku laughed, hand placed on his head, "I figured I'd warn you. Chichi's not in a super good mood." Radditz grunted.

"Oh, and I invited Gohan and Videl for dinner, so she's cooking a SUPER big meal. I hope you're hungry." Radditz grunted, again.

"Oh, and if you're sleepy or somthin' I made a bed up for you in Gohan's old room. Oh, and I-"

"Why are you being so hospitable?" Radditz questioned pulling on a pair of faded blue jeans. He was pleased to find that there were rather loose and hung just below his tail.

"Well its not everyday your brother comes back to life."

"How do you know I'm not going to try to pull what I did last time?" Radditz questioned, pulling a black jersey over his head.

"Because it wouldn't take me as long to kill you this time," Goku retorted.

Radditz grinned up at him, "Spoken like a true Saiyan."

Both of them turned as the back door swung open and Goten jumped into the yard. "DAAAAAAAD?"

"What's up, buddy?"

"Mom says to ask you if its okay if Trucks comes over to spar an' stuff. So is it okay?"

"What did she say?"

"She's on the phone with Auntie Bulma right now." Goten swung his arms side to side in a washing machine motion. "I think her and Vegeta might come to dinner, too."

Goku chuckled, "As long as she says its alright, than I'm fine with it."

Goten thrust his fist in the air. "Yessss!" He turned and ran back into the house, "MOOOOOOM, DAD SAYS IT'S OKAAAAAY!"

Turning his attention back to his brother, Goku scratched the back of his head, "It'll be a couple hours before everyone gets here. If you wanna go spar or somethin'."

"Eh, regardless of the training I did while I was dead, you could still destroy me in a single punch." Radditz shrugged, "Besides, I think I'd rather just take a little time off from fighting."

"Suit yourself." Goku looked up into the tree that overhung the backyard, "How about you Piccolo?"

Dropping out of the tree, Piccolo nodded, and they proceeded to rocket off in the direction of the mountains.

Shuddering with the brief thought of the green man watching him as he bath, Radditz turned and headed into the house.

**~0~**

Radditz wandered through the back door. Chichi busy at the stove didn't seem to notice as he sat a the kitchen table. Smirking, he proceeded to watch her back rather intently. "Goku, I'm glad you didn't wander off, can you help me a moment?" She barked, not even bothering to glance behind her. He grunted softly in response. His smirk grew wider after she continued, not seeming to notice the difference.

"Can you turn on the radio? My hands are covered in dough." She motioned to the small box on the window sill in front of her.

Getting up slowly, Radditz padded up behind her. Leaning against her back he reached up and turned the knob of the small box. He stayed there a few moment longer than he considered decent. 'Am I taking this joke too far? Eh,' he shrugged inwardly. He leaned a little further into her, relishing in the warmth that seemed to seep from her little body. Chichi just continued to work, the music energizing her.

His nose reacted to the sheen of sweat coating the back of her neck. 'Shit she smells heavenly. Gods, how long has it been since I've been with a woman anyways.' His mind went blank. 'Perhaps too long,' he leaned over his nose caressing her tight bun.

Chichi suddenly froze, taking in deep through her nose. "You have five seconds to sit back down, or else you'll be wearing my butcher knife in your chest."

"How could you not tell from my kai alone?" Radditz chuckled backing up slowly and finding his way back to his chair.

"I can tell most of the Z-fighters apart, but yours feels too much like Goku's. It's been throwing me off all morning. It's your scent that let you go. You smell spicier."

"That's because I am," he teased.

"Meh, regardless, if you do it again, I swear to my sweet mother's grave you'll find a knife in your back." Wiping her floury hands on her apron she turned to him. "I actually do have something you can do for me though."

He stood, bowing slightly, "Anything you ask, Mistress."

Picking up a bucket from the corner, she plunked it down on the table, "Go feed the pigs."

**~TBC~**

**R&R Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So I'm currently sitting in a Starbuck's listening to these girls talk about astrological signs and how "OMG! We are so perfect together cause I'm a Pisces and he's a Virgo! OMG!" I seriously wish I had brought my iPod. X_X

I hope you enjoy!

**Summery:** Radditz has been brought back to life in a badly worded wish. Death seems to make you remember things you thought were long forgotten. Radditz/OC. Mature content beware!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, no ownership here. Sigh, I really wish I owned Radditz at least.

**Chapter 2**

It had already been three years since he had come to the palace. Three unbearable years, watching him follow her brother around like a lost puppy.

He was still a brat, even though he was almost at his full height. His power steadily increased with each passing day, as did he adult scent. That heavenly, and yet devilish scent. She knew the moment her eyes fell upon him when he first entered the palace that she was to be his. Her heart ached painfully when she was away from him.

Only a matter of time before he would experience his first heat. Yes, then she would pounce and make Radditz hers.

~0~

Sitting high atop the tallest tree in the royal families personal garden, Saku looked down sickly at her younger brother sparring with his long haired attendant. They had been laughing and wrestling together for several hours now, and she couldn't say she wasn't a little bit jealous. She had been ordered not to dirty her silvery black tunic, and have having endured several hours of meticulous scrubbing and preening, she thought it best to oblige.

The boys stopped momentarily looking up to the gate of the garden, her gaze following theirs. A small procession of servants paraded in, stopping only to bow to the Prince, they followed the small stone path deeper into the garden, finally coming to her current hiding place. A mummer spread through the ensemble, no one brave enough to tell the Princess the time had come. It was her personal chamber maid who finally spoke, "My Lady, he's arrived. It's time for you to make your way to the banquet halls."

'Fuck!' she cursed to herself, She looked up in to the sky, blinking into the double sun, and rubbed her bad eye. It was that time again.

Saku was unlike many of the other Sayians. She was small, even for a women, less bulky then most, softer. She stood a foot shorter than the norm, but was more powerful than ninety-nine percent of the elite army. She had her strong royal bloodline to thank for that.

Her hair and eyes were originally midnight black, just like her mother's and two brothers. However, when she was twelve she had gotten into a rather dreadful scuffle with one of Frieza's soldiers; him blasting a portion of her face off, her blasting him into oblivion. After a dip into a regen tank, the skin of her face healed, but her scar ran deep. One eye was bleached crystal blue, and her hair was streaked white. Thus her head looked not unlike a lopsided skunk. Thankfully her vision had not been hampered, though many found the gaze of her single blue eye unsettling. Otherwise her appearance was striking; eyes large and doe-like, cheek bones high and regal, thin of neck, hair long and silky, and a figure that could only be described as hour glass.

The King and his mate thought it odd that, even at the sexually mature age of nineteen, she was still unmated, and thus forced her to spend most of her waking hours being paraded in front of "suitable males" while in fact she would rather have been destroying civilizations on distant planets. This just happened to be one of those times.

Dropping ungracefully from the tree, Saku stalked murderously toward the small band. "Well, let's get on with this bullshit than," she puffed, righting a lock of hair that had escaped into her eyes. The group of servants relaxed, seeing she wouldn't put up a fight (this time) and followed her out of the garden and back into the palace proper.

Vegeta grinned wolfishly to his attendant, "Come on Radditz, this should be good. She wouldn't up so little of a fight unless she had something truly horrendous planned."

Radditz baulked for a moment. He didn't like the way they made her dress up in front of these strange men. She looked just as beautiful in her old sparing armor, face smudged and hair tousled from recent battle. Shaking his head of the sinful visions, he quietly followed behind the Prince out of the garden and into the preverbal lion's den.

The "suitable male" was a pig. He was ugly and smelled of cabbage, and as soon as Saku laid her eyes upon him, she knew someone was going to pay. 'Pay very dearly,' she promised herself, as she had already began scanning the room for the culprits. Her parents, unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately for them), had themselves situated at the far end of the spacious hall.

After catching Saku's piercing gaze, her mother finally opened her mind. 'What would you have me do?' she asked sheepishly.

'That's very uncharacteristic of you mother,' Saku spat, plopping herself down across the table from the disgusting male. 'Usually you're overjoyed at the very thought of torturing me.'

'Well, yes, but this,' she glared at the pig-man. 'This is just cruel, Saku. I know it…..you know it. Frankly, I think the King has lost his mind.'

'This is the last time.'

'Yes, I'll speak to the King. We'll find some-'

'No,' Saku interrupted. 'This is the LAST time. I'll claim my mate tonight.'

Her mother stared, dumbfounded, across at her. Saku, having found something interesting to pick at on the large generously laid table, ignored her. 'Who? Was it one of the pervious suitors? Did one of them actually catch your eye?'

'None of your concern,' and she shut the mental link. Glancing up at her current prospect, she gagged inwardly.

Vegeta wandered over to her, smirking wickedly. Pretending to still find the content of the table most interesting, Saku motioned for him to sit by her. Radditz stood stiffly behind them.

"Would you like to play a game Vegeta?" Saku mused, rolling her head lazily to the side. The young Prince grinned and nodded eagerly.

"What kind of game shall we play sister?" Vegeta questioned, his tail waving enthusiastically. The two siblings loved to 'play' wicked games with Saku's suitors. Rarely causing them any physical harm, the two mainly wished to dishonor or embarrass the men hoping to mate with the tiny princess.

"Your choice, either a battle of wits or one of strength." She yawned, looking back over her shoulder at Radditz, who quickly averted his gaze. "You too Radditz. This should be fun. Now make your choice brother."

"A battle of strength. An arm wrestling contest," he glanced behind him, then in front, "Between these two fine gentlemen. Winner becomes your mate," Vegeta asserted, grinning from ear to ear. Radditz blanched, Cabbage-man choked on his drink, and Saku snickered wickedly.

Pig-man grinned. He had heard all of the stories before. How these two had subsequently chased off every other single male in the capital. Sending them off on wild, unconquerable adventures. Giving them impossible tests of knowledge. To give him such an easy task to win the princess' hand, it seemed almost to good to be true. Sizing Radditz up, he finally spoke up, his voice seemingly as nauseating as his face. "I think it's a fine idea," He chortled. Saku smirked at him, stretching and pulling herself to her feet.

"Come now, Radditz, you MUST join in our fun," She said grabbing his arm and pulling him into her old seat. Still pale, he looked at her sickly.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," he muttered, mainly to himself. Saku giggled, and leaned down against his back, her lips traced his ear.

"You MUST, Radditz. Who else will protect my honor? Surely you would not have Vegeta do it? He's still a brat," she breathed huskily into his ear, barely loud enough for everyone else to hear. Radditz shivered in delight, his tail inadvertently fluffing up.

"Oh…okay. If you both insist," He blushed. He pondered quietly to himself. The two sibling's evil plans rarely involved Radditz directly, and why was he being involved now, especially with such a precious prize resting on the line.

He was second in strength only to the young prince (and his sister of course), having reached Elite status shortly after coming to the palace. He felt rather bad deceiving the ugly Cabbage-man, who seemed to know nothing of this. Radditz glanced over at him now, catching his yellowy eyes staring wantonly at Saku's small form. 'Nevermind,' he thought, his jaw suddenly clenching tightly. 'The fucker gets everything he deserves.'

Saku cleared the table quickly, as a small crowd began to gather around them. Radditz rolled up his sleeve and rested his elbow on the table, hand extended toward his enemy. Locking eyes, Cabbage-man and Radditz joined hands, waiting for the signal to start. Vegeta scampered up onto the table, placing his fist on their clenched hands.

"Ready! SAM..…EE..…IL!"

It was over. Radditz looked slightly stunned, Cabbage-man gawked, and Saku continued to chuckle.

"I….I wasn't ready. Let's have a rematch."

"You lost, Stinky. Quite pathetically might I add," Vegeta stated harshly, giving the Pig-face a hateful look. "I can't believe you call yourself an Elite. To be beaten by a mere attendant. Bah!"

"It's fine Prince, I'd also like to go again," Radditz uttered, still quite dazed by the events. Shaking his head, he steadied himself and once again set his elbow on the table. "Ready?"

Cabbage-pig leered and once again grabbed his hand.

"SAM…..EE…IL!"

Once again it was over before it started.

"Again!"

They set themselves, Vegeta counted, and it was over. By this time Saku was rolling on the floor. The crowd grew larger, many also jeering and joining with her infectious laughter. The two repeated several more times before someone finally pushed Piggie aside and tried their hand. Radditz, of course, won. Several others tried, all failing rather sadly.

Drinks were passed around, and soon enough everyone in attendance had joined into the fun; chanting and jeering at each other. Many were challenging one another, tired of being beaten 'by the mere attendant.'

Radditz was soon forgotten, as the drinks took effect, and he quietly wandered off into the corner to sit and ponder at the events that had just taken place. He had won, and by condition of the terms, won Saku's hand. It may very well have been a joke used to bait the Cabbage-man into being dishonored, but he had won. Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice as Saku crept up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There you are! I had wondered were you wandered off too," she slurred, obviously drunk, her lips pressed to his cheek. His back stiffened as she pressed her soft breasts into him. "You must come celebrate with us. It's not everyday the princess finds such a strong mate," she added giggling, her soft breath tickling him. "Don't make me beg." Her voice husky and barely above a whisper now. Her hands inched down his chest. His tail unwound from his waist and wrapped itself around her soft thighs.

"Please don't jest with me." The words came out before he could stop them, and he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Why would I ever do such a thing. You doubt the word of a princess?" Her lips on his ear, breath causing him to shudder in delight.

"SAKUUUUU!" A tall female broke from the crowd. "Ah, Saku, you MUST come recite the 'Battle of Sokju.' You're the only one who can do it right."

"Yes, my lady, you simply must," several others from the crowd called.

She turned and smiled to them, "Give me just one moment. I must get into character." Turning back to the now blushing Radditz, she leaned over and whispered once more into his ear, "Let's postpone for now, but don't you dare move." Pulling herself up, she then wandering back into the crowd jeering, "I'll need another drink if you all want me to do this properly!"

More jeers could be heard as Radditz, feeling far too sober for this crowd, escaped stealthy from the dinning hall, making his way back into the private garden where he subsequently hid himself in the tallest tree.

It was HER tree. HER private refuge. How long had it been since he noticed her up there, legs swinging a silent rhythm. How long had it been since he had taken notice of her at all. Certainly it was shortly after his sixteenth birthday, he had begun to notice a lot of women, but especially her. Her silky skin and smooth hair. He had caught himself on number of occasions reaching out to touch her. He wanted to hold her, to make her his. His Saku, no one else's. Now apparently it had all happened right under his nose.

Mind racing with sinful thoughts, his nostrils burned with her scent, causing his manhood to rocket skyward. 'Gods, why me?' he brooded, resting his head on the tree's ridged trunk. Escaping into himself, he thought back to a time two years ago, when she had caught him alone in the bathing chambers. Saku had seemed to take little notice of him. Undressing and entering the bath as if no one else was there. He could still envision the roundness of her breast and the smooth curve of her hip. She had wadded to him asking him sweetly, rather uncharacteristically, if he could wash he back and hair for her. He had grudgingly obliged then, but now… now he would jump on the chance. He would fight a war just to win the chance of once again caressing her velvety skin.

When did she begin seeing him as a man? Would she really take him as her mate? His mind raced, as his manhood only became harder. Radditz turned his face to the truck, breathing deeply. The tree was bathed in her sweet scent. His hand crept down and softly caressed himself to her thought. Oh, to have her now. Her small hands on him. She could be beating him, it didn't matter, just to have her hands on him again. His breath deepened, as he curled himself up onto to her favorite limb, letting himself drift to sleep in the thought of her.

~TBC~

**If anyone was wondering: when Vegeta was counting down, I thought it would be fun for him to do it in another language, I just happened to choose Korean. :)**

**PLEASE R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ** WOH! update! Sorry about the lateness.

Hope I don't confuse too many. I'm trying to keep the story going as best I can. Sorry, this will probably be a little OOC for the middle portion (forgive me, I'll probably fix it later).

**Summery:** Radditz has been brought back to life in a badly worded wish. Death seems to make you remember things you thought were long forgotten. Radditz/OC. Mature content beware!

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any characters other than the one I made up.

**Chapter 3**

Vegeta fidgeted in the passengers seat. Her driving recently was starting to make him slightly nervous. It wasn't that her driving was particularly bad. No, exactly the opposite, she was quite exceptional at operating anything with a engine. It was just that… well… when she was pregnant she tended to be… how did he put it before? Oh, yes. She was utterly bat-shit crazy. If there was anything in the Universe that made Vegeta's ass clench and his knuckles white, it was Bulma, pregnant and driving.

"Don't give me that look."

"I wasn't, Woman. It was only your imagination." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "We're out in the middle of nowhere now. You can pull over so I can drive," he said rather gently, trying diligently not to break any eggshells.

Bulma chuckled. "Uh-ugh. You're still grounded." She shot him a radiating smile. Her skin glowing with pleasure. Vegeta couldn't really tell if it was the pregnancy or if she just truly took pleasure in torturing him. "You know you aren't allowed to drive until you learn your lesson. Speeding tickets are one thing (god, knows I have my fair share), but obliterating cop cars, that's a big no-no." She wagged her finger at him motherly. "Besides your still on p-parole." She couldn't stifle her laughter quickly enough. Vegeta shot her the bird.

Trunk's hand shot froward from the back seat. "One dollar, please."

"I didn't say a damn word!" Vegeta fumed, giving him the stink eye.

"It was implied. Make that two dollars. I almost didn't catch the second one," Trunks beamed.

Vegeta grumbled to himself, as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. It was bad enough she took away his car, but the Woman had put a 'tax' on 'curse words.' Something about increasing morale values, or some such bullshit. She tended to start making up stupid rules, as her due date neared. Technically it wasn't just for him, but everyone in the compound. It just happened that Vegeta paid the most out.

"Here's ten. I feel as though it's going to be a long day," he spat, giving Bulma a rather hateful look. She merely chuckled.

~0~

The mass of fruit peels and vegetable tops slopped from the bucket into the trough. Radditz stared down at the large animals Chichi had called pigs, as they happily devoured the food waste. "You remind me of Dodoria," he mused, taping one with his foot. The animal turned and grunted at him.

Pushing himself up off the fence he made his way back up to the house. Dropping the bucket at the back door, he entered the small kitchen, setting himself down at the table. Turning from her work Chichi went to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of yellow liquid, and set it on the table next to him.

"The glasses are behind you in the china cabinet." she said, turning back to her work.

He grabbed one and set it in front of himself.

"Uh, thanks for helping. I have to pull teeth just to get anyone else to do anything around here. You're the first person I didn't have to ask twice." she said sheepishly.

Radditz poured himself a glass, gave it a quick sniff, then took a small sip. The first bit of bitterness passed as a light sweet flavor filled his mouth. "Hm, good," he said smiling at her, and took another swig. "I don't really mind 'farm work.' My grandfather had a farm. I grew up working for him." There was a bit of silence as Radditz finished his glass and Chichi continued her work.

She cut into the silence softly, "I thought all Sayians were soldiers."

"Only the ones who choose to be."

"Goku was never given the choice."

"He would have if he had made it back to the planet, or rather _if_ there were still a planet to make it back to," Radditz said rather bitterly. He sighed, getting up from his seat. Setting his glass in the sink next to where she was working, he sighed, "I think I might take him up on his offer of the bed. "

~0~

He didn't know when he nodded off, but when he came to it was already well past dusk. "Shit, Vegeta's gonna kill me."

He mindlessly dropped himself from the tree, and raced up the path, rounding the corner just as someone else was entering the garden. They bumped into each other hard, falling together in a mass of limbs. Stunned for a moment by the impact, they pulled apart.

"Watch where you're going y-" her voice died in her throat as she looked down into his additionally shocked face. His face drained of blood, as her hands came to his chest to push herself up and off of him. As much as he wanted to apologize, to tell her it would never happen again, his mouth locked shut as her scent caught his nose. His face flushed and his tail grew stiff (among other things).

Standing above him, Saku smirked, "I told you not to move." Her eyes narrowed, staring down at him. "Come now, we must make haste." She turned from him as he hauled himself to his feet.

"Why? Where are we going?" He asked sheepishly, brushing off his tunic. Looking timidly up into her stoic face, he realized she was sober again.

"Don't question my motives. Just follow me." she spat, turning her head slightly so he could see the piercing gaze of her blue eye.

His breath hitching in his throat, he stuttered, looking down at his feet, "Ye….yes, Mistress."

"Come."

Saku led him out of the garden and back into the long, dark corridors of the palace. Her pace was quick and regal, back rigid and hands placed behind at the base of her tail; looking more like a military commander than a princess. Her small heels clicked a consistent rhythm on the hard stone floors, only slowing to allow her to nod at passing nobles.

Staying the proper four feet behind her, Radditz mind raced as they passed the training rooms, then the dining room, and any other possible place he could think she would be taking him. Letting out an audible sigh as they passed the lift to the dungeons, as she led the way into the royal family's personal wing. Stopping at a large black door, she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

His eyes were instantly assaulted as the brightness of the quarter moon's light* poured in through the soft blue glass of a picture window that hung opposite the door. Swathed in blacks and dark blues, it was striking compared to the rest of the palace, which was dressed in deep reds, oranges and browns. Nothing hung on the walls and being only furnished with a few chests and a traditional sunken bed, Radditz thought it looked more like his small cubicle then the room of a princess. Much to his displeasure, his nose was also instantly violated with her smell, causing his resting manhood to jump instantly back to life.

"Gods, it's everywhere," he groaned to himself, as she pushed him further into the center of the large, bright room. She silently shut the door behind them and locked it. Radditz mind numbed, as his body became overly sensitive. Her breath fluttered across his bare arms as she slowly stalked around him. Coming to stop behind him, his tail tightened around his waist, as the front of his pants did the same. She reached out and softly fingered his long, thick hair.

"What kind of fun shall we have, eh?" Her softly spoken question sliced through the uncomfortable silence that hung between them. She tugged lightly on the long tail of his hair, pulling it free from the knot that held it in place. A purr escaped his chest, as Saku's hands buried themselves into his thick mane. His body relaxed, and Radditz leaned into her slightly. His traitorous tail freeing itself and wrapping tightly around her soft thighs.

Saku's chuckle brought him back to himself. Back once again rigid, he silenced his purrs and somehow managed to pull his tail from her warmth. Pouting to herself silently, she pulled her hands from his mane and paced around to his front end. Her grin returned, seeing his eyes shut tightly, his breath shallow between slightly parted lips. He really was trying his hardest to resist her.

"Strip," Saku ordered. Radditz' eyes shot open and his breath hitched in his throat, as he stared down at her in horror. "Down to your undergarments is fine. I'd like a better look of you."

He hesitated. "I really don't think-"

" YOU aren't supposed to think. YOU'RE supposed to do what I say. Now strip, or I'll do it myself," she growled. Without another word he took his tunic and pulled it over his head.

"Good boy. Now your pants." Kicking off his boots, he untied his pants and let them drop to his ankles. His tight undergarments left very little to the imagination. Gaze cast downward at his naked toes, his cheeks turned dark crimson.

Pacing around him slowly, Saku scented the air. 'He smells heavenly,' she mused as a heated blush crept up her thin neck to her cheeks. She drifted closer to him, nose brushing against his smooth chest. Her fingers danced along his ribs, as she reached up and tangled them into his thick hair. Radditz trembled under her touch, as her hands wove themselves firmly into his thick locks. Saku grinned as his eyes drifted shut and his purr returned. His crotch tightened as her soft breasts pressed against him. Using his hair, she roughly pulled his head down to her level. His nostrils flared as he suddenly became fully aware of her own need.

"You shouldn't have run away," she whispered huskily into his ear. Radditz' blush spread to his chest as his knees became weak under him.

Her lips moved to his neck, her canines tracing over his pulse. She nipped at his collar bone, as her small hands tranced around the edge of his undergarments, brushing softly against his tail. Lips parted, he moaned lustfully. Saku kissed her way down his chest, slowly lowering herself to her knees.

Hands instinctively drawn to his waistband, Radditz looked down at her in surprise as she tugged gently at his drawers from the legs.

"Let them go," Saku ordered roughly. Hesitantly he dropped his hands, allowing her access to his most private of areas.

~TBC~

**Cliff-hangeeeeeeeeeeer!**

***I figure, a planet with too suns (I think it should have two suns at least), the moon has got to be extra bright, even when its not full. **

**Anyways, R&R please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I'm going to be going back through and fixing grammar/spelling errors and updating page breaks and headers/footers. It may be a bit before I update again. Sorry 'bout that. I had this chapter half written, and seeing as how I've been getting so many new readers I thought I'd be kind and attempt an update.

I'm sorry about the bit of skipping in this chapter. It feels a bit rushed too (I'll probably come back and try to rectify that later on). I just wanted to get it done and uploaded.

Okay so when dialogue is in [ ] it means they're speaking in Sayian.

**Summery:** Radditz has been brought back to life in a badly worded wish. Death seems to make you remember things you thought were long forgotten. Radditz/OC. Mature content beware!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, except the one I made up.

**Chapter 4**

The low rumble of a car engine woke Radditz from his slumber. His heavy eyes drifted open, as he tried remembering exactly what he had been dreaming about. He frowned. "Saku..." he breathed. The name sounding like a quiet prayer on his lips.

The sound of car doors closing and unintelligible chitchat, roused him, as he stretched his legs over the edge of the slightly too short bed. Pulling himself up, he snatched his crumpled t-shirt off the floor and shrugged it over his head, yawning widely. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he made his way into the small kitchen, following the voices out the back door and into the lawn.

Chichi was already outside greeting the newly arrived guests. Her arms were wrapped firmly around another smallish, dark haired women obviously round with child. Chatting about due date and room colors, they strode past him into the house without much notice.

"Don't pay much attention to them," Gohan said coming up from the car. "My mom's just excited about her first grandchild."

Radditz, taken slightly aback by Gohan's calm demeanor, stayed silent. His tail wrapped itself defensively around his waist.

Gohan smiled. "I've learned to leave the past in the past." He extended his hand toward him. "Time changes people."

Taking his hand in a friendly gesture, Radditz returned his smile. "It certainly does," he mused, eying the tall demi-Saiyan. Their attention was drawn to the driveway, as another vehicle made its way up the worn path.

"Looks like Bulma drove. I would, ugh, not mention anything about it to Vegeta. I'm pretty sure he's already in a pretty shitty mood."

The car parked next to Gohan's and out popped a frowning Vegeta. A Smiling Bulma and Trucks were not far behind. Gohan extended his arm above his head and waved amicably.

"Hey guys! Glad to see everyone's in good health."

"In so many words," Vegeta mumbled stalking his way up to the pair. He sized up Radditz on his approach. "Death seems to have improved your mood."

"How do you figure that, my Prince?" Radditz inquired, a bit confused.

"You're smiling." He extended his hand toward Radditz in a friendly gesture. As Radditz took it he added, "And though the honorifics are quite refreshing, just call me Vegeta."

"Ugh, okay."

Bulma waddled up, resting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "So we meet again," she greeted, producing her small hand. "This time, I hope, won't be as exciting as the last." Eying it wearily, Radditz glanced at Vegeta briefly to see him nod in approval, before taking it in his own. Bulma didn't miss the small exchange. "What's that about?"

"It's considered rude to touch another's mate. Especially one of higher rank," Radditz explained, surveying Bulma's rather swollen abdomen.

Bulma shrugged, "Old habits die hard, I guess." She poked Vegeta in the ribs. "God knows it took me years to train Vegeta out of his."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and looked again at his old comrade. "There are matters I wish to discuss with you in private."

"Certainly, bu-"

"It'll have to wait guys," Gohan cut in, "Looks like Mom's ready with dinner."

~0~

Dinner felt as though it should have been an unusual affair. Radditz was rather surprised to find it fairly intimate and comfortable, the group sitting around the small kitchen table, sharing stories and jokes. He realized that they must do this quite a bit. It seemed 'right', considering it was a natural Saiyan instinct to form a 'pack'.

It may also have helped that Chichi's cooking was good and plentiful, and Goku and Vegeta seemed sated by the fact. Once the food was cleared and the plates where taken away, the children shooed into the other room, the adults sat around the table sharing a pot of tea and musing about inconsequential things.

"What was it? Something like 'All the people on Earth that were killed by aliens?" Bulma laughed heartily.

"Wouldn't you think that Nappa would have also been brought back; plus all the bad guys I've taken out over the years?" Goku cut in sounding seriously confused.

Vegeta cleared his throat, "Nappa _had_ been brought back." He took a sip of tea. "He sought me out several days ago, something about avenging his death. I disintegrated him on the spot."

"That's a little cruel. Why didn't you try to talk it out first?" Videl interjected.

"We were..." Bulma paused trying to find the right words. She looked over at Vegeta.

Sighing, he answered for her, "We were in a rather compromising situation at the time." He took a sip of tea. Everyone at the table blushed except Vegeta, Radditz (who really wasn't paying much attention to the conversation himself), and Goku.

"I-I don't underst-" Goku stammered, until Chichi pulled him down by the collar and whispered in his ear. He immediately blushed. "Oh, that makes sense. But what about the people I've put down?"

"I would assume that Shenron considers you an Earthling, because you consider yourself an Earthling." Vegeta cut in again, taking another sip of tea.

"But?" Goku looked at his brother, a question forming on his lips.

Radditz finally spoke up, "Technically the Namek killed me."

"More tea, anyone?" Chichi broke in, obviously trying in vain to change the subject.

~0~

Vegeta pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket as he sat down on the back step. Setting down the pack beside him and he dug a lighter out of his front pocket. Radditz came out the back door just as Vegeta was taking his first drag.

[Nasty mannerisms, beget nastier addictions,] he admonished in their native tongue. Taking a seat next to his prince, he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell.

"Don't quote proverbs. It reminds me of my grandmother," he replied, puffing little smoke rings at Radditz. "I would blame the Woman, but you're right. I really do seem to have an affinity for picking up nasty habits."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Vegeta finished off his cigarette. He snubbed it out on the sole of his boot, flicking the filter into a pack of spindly daisies that were growing on the side of the small house.

"Did you stay here because of her?" Radditz finally cut in, breaking the silence.

"You mean Bulma?"

Radditz nodded.

"Truthfully?" Vegeta paused looking behind him at the closed door. They could hear the others' banter and merrymaking. [Not at first. I had a bit of trouble of adjusting to the amount of freedom this planet allows.]

Radditz grunted softly in understanding.

[The Woman, she was too kind. She did things for me, and never asked for anything in return. I was paranoid for awhile, thinking it was a trick; like she would eventually trap me. I realized after the boy was born and she still allowed me to do whatever I wanted, that it was different.]

They sat silently again. Vegeta lifted up the bottom of his jeans and pulled a rather imposing pocket knife out of his boot.

[After I had been brought back the first time, I started having dreams about Vegetasi. Dreams about people I didn't know.] Vegeta's frown deepened. He looked up at Radditz briefly and then back down at the knife in his hands. [I couldn't understand why. I figured I'd finally snapped.]

He paused again. Opening the knife, examining the blade. [The Woman had been doing some scan on me, some bullshit about skeletal structure, when she found it. The fucker had us mircochipped. Mine must have malfunctioned when I was brought back. It would explain the dreams. As soon as it was taken out I remembered things. Things I didn't know I had forgotten. People I had for-] He paused and took and deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he turn to Radditz. [It's your memories I'm more concerned about.]

[I don't understand.] Radditz gave the blade a weary look.

[You're having dreams about people you don't know.]

Radditz nodded slowly.

[I need to de-chip you, Radditz.] Vegeta stood, walked a few meters into the yard and then turned. [Stanch your kai and come here.]

Radditz hesitated for a moment, glaring between Vegeta and the blade in his hands.

[It'll hurt like a bitch, but it's necessary. You'll thank me when it's done.] Pulling himself smoothly from the stoop, Radditz drew himself up and over to where Vegeta waited for him.

[Kneel and pull your hair up.] Radditz complied, and scowled softly as he felt Vegeta's warm hands kneaded into his scalp and down his neck.

[There.] Strong fingers pressed into his neck, and he bite back a growl. It didn't hurt, it was just a rather uncomfortable feeling, like a 9volt stuck on your tongue. The fingers left him and were replaced by the cold, smooth feeling of steel. It pressed into his neck, and he felt the prickle of separating flesh.

With a quick movement, Vegeta sunk the knife in deeper. Another twitch of his wrist brought a gasped breath and an intense burn. Radditz groaned and gritted his teeth. One more swift movement brought an intense burn that spread its way across his brain and made his eyes burn as if someone had replaced them with balls of fire.

"Got it," Vegeta sighed and stepped back. "Breath, Radditz."

Radditz crumpled in on himself, drawing in a shaking breath. His lungs burned as they expanded with his effort. The exhale was worse, if that was even possible. His throat clenched and his stomach heaved. "Fuck."

Videl popped her head out the back door. "Hey guys, Chichi made dessert if either of you are interes-" She caught sight of Radditz hunched over on the lawn, retching. "Is he okay?"

"He should be soon," Vegeta said, still holding the bloodied knife. They both looked down at it and then at each other. Vegeta wiped it off on his jeans and then stuck it back in his boot, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Ugh, yeah, just whenever you guys are, um, done." She said drawing herself back into the house.

Turning his attention back to Radditz. "Where is she Radditz? Tell me where Saku is."

"Who? I-I don't know who you're talking about," he said. He shook his head as a second wave of nausea hit him. Beginning first as a light sting in the back of his eyes, his head suddenly felt as though someone was shoving a needle into it.

"Yes, you do Radditz. You just need to remember."

The needles turned into knifes as he tried to answer Vegeta's question. "We were separated."

"Is she dead?"

"She's not dead," Radditz barked still holding his neck, pain shooting through his skull like fire.

"Where is she then?"

"I told you they took her..." he choked, his head pounding. He vomited onto the lawn. Bile rose up in his throat as the memories flooded his mind. He remember her now. Her sweet scent, her soft skin. His vision blurred and he realized he must be crying. "Fuck," he cursed.

"They took her where, Radditz?"

"I-" He vomited again. "I can't remember."

"You will," Vegeta said softly, putting his hand on Radditz' back. "Let me see." Radditz could feel him prodding around in his head. The feeling of having someone else help sort through the mess was somehow comforting, and the burning pain subsided.

"Outpost 13? That was in Cooler's territory. Why would he send you so far out?"

"A bounty. We were searching for a- No, she was the bounty." Radditz stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

~TBC~


End file.
